My Story
by XHappyDaysx
Summary: This is my story; Bailey Springs, of how i became my best friend's boyfriend's best friend, in my messed up school this is not a high school musical, just a cute story i wanted to share i am NOT good at summaries so just read it and tell me what you think ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Bailey Springs and this is my story.

In grade 8, I went to school in Italy, you may think, "wow" but it does have its ups and downs, for me the major down was the kids, the Italian kids, they have 2 personalities, or bi-polar, as some people say. Sometimes they will be the sweetest people ever, and the funniest nicest people you have ever met, but the other half of the time they just backstab you, they think that they are the best and that you are a nerd, that is good at nothing.

Well, during my grade 8, my best friend, Kaela, and I had the same crush, except I had liked him since grade 4 and she had started liking him only a few months ago, we were both crushing on this really cute guy, named Tom, this guy had it all, he was great at soccer, tennis, he could sing, and every time he would look at you and smile, you would melt, he was also really sweet, his light brown hair on the side that he would flip to the other.

Then in October, the second month of 8th grade, there were rumors that he had a crush on my best friend. I will admit that they were the perfect match, she also had it all, she had soft blond hair, her red lips were beautiful, she could draw like I had never seen anybody draw, she could sing, play soccer, she was also popular, everybody liked her, she was a genius at the same time!

When those rumors were confirmed to be true, she was overjoyed, but that's probably an understatement, I had never seen her that happy, which was great, but she kind of seemed to forget that she was not the only one that had a crush on this guy! They started texting, hanging out, and I was losing my best friend, it hurt but she was happy like I had never seen her in the 4 years I had known her. So I let her hang out with him and tried to meet other people, that's when I met this girl, Taylor, she surprised me as I got to know her, she was one of those people that seemed to excel at everything they did, she helped me for the subjects in school I had trouble with and I helped her deal with some hard family problems she had going on at the time. By that time it was already the end of November, and Kaela and Tom had gotten together and she hadn't talked to me since the rumors were said to be true. It made me sad, she had abandoned me, but I still tried to talk to her even though now Taylor and I had become very close.

In January, a week after New Year's Eve, there were rumors that Kaela and Tom had broken up because he had cheated on her, and it was that morning that I got my best friend back, I wasn't sure what to do though. Who does? When your Best Friend suddenly come back after 5 months of not speaking to each other? But I tried to still be the best friend I used to be to her, but it was really hard, she told me the reason that she stopped talking to me was that she didn't have enough time because she was with Tom most of the time. That made me sad from then on all I ever heard from her were stories about her and him and the great times they had. All I could think was _'What happened to the Kaela I left 5 months ago?' _

That's when Tom tried to take Kaela back, but she just wouldn't have it, you could see that it made both of them really sad to be apart, Kaela wasn't as cheery as she used to be and Tom was getting detention a lot lately, he even got suspended a couple times, and more rumors were spreading that the next time he did something out of line, he would be expelled… That's when Kaela suddenly agreed to take him back and that she was sorry to not have done so earlier!

One day, we were at lunch, and one of the teachers, Ms. Waters, my personal favorite teacher, called into the microphone, "Could Bailey Springs, Tom Ivey, and Matt Lori please come see me and Mr. Hobdell please?" So me, my best friend's boyfriend and his best friend all went to the principal's office all wondering why, I'm not going to lie, it was really awkward, I never really liked Matt and Tom, and since they are Italian, there has always been this rivalry between us, and I haven't talked to them since Kaela started dating him.

So when we got there, I had the shock of my life

"Hello guys" said Dr. Hobdell

"Hi " we all answered

"Im pretty sure you are wondering why you all are here? Well it has to do mostly about Tom and Bailey"

That's what shocked me the most? I hadn't talked to this guy in what? 4 years? What could possibly be about me AND him?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on My story:

"Hello guys" said Dr. Hobdell

"Hi " we all answered

"I'm pretty sure you are wondering why you all are here? Well it has to do mostly about Tom and Bailey"

That's what shocked me the most? I hadn't talked to this guy in what? 4 years? What could possibly be about me AND him?

Chapter 2

"So, I'm sure you are all aware of this rivalry going on between the Italians and the internationals, well next year being the start of high school, I decided to put an end to it. You all 3 will act like best friends for 1 month I will ask teachers to put you guys in groups together, you may not tell you friends why you are hanging out with each so much, and you must sit together at lunch." Mr. Hobdell explained

For me, I was battling between 2 feelings, the fact that I was going to have to hang out with my crush and his best friend, which was F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S but there was also his best friend that the fact that I strongly disliked was an understatement. But at the same time, he was my best friend's boyfriend, and she would be so sad if he was expelled, so I had to do this for her…

"So are you guys in?" asked Mr. Hobdell getting me out of my thoughts

The two boys said "sure…?"

And I agreed as well.

So we were told that the first thing that we had to do together was walk back into the cafeteria, get our stuff, and sit at a table on the side, all three of us together. It was embarrassing thus, I had to walk back, and get my stuff, ignoring the girls' looks, asking me what I was doing, mostly because I was told not to tell anyone else, I could tell that for the boys it had been as hard as it had been for me.

They then started to talk about inside jokes and annoying me and stuff, knowing I had to spend the next month with them I just couldn't take it and I told them

"Okay guys, I'm going to have to spend the next month with you please be nice? I'm definitely not doing this for me!"

I don't know how or why but that just changed them… they actually started being friendly and laughing with me, although I could feel people staring at us, my friends especially! Oh god… I thought… Kaela is going to HATE me… so I just decided to ask them what they thought

"Guys ?"

"Ya?" they both answered at the same time and started laughing really hard! It was so funny I guess I did too and we couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes, every time we looked at each other, we would laugh again!

"Isn't Kaela going to hate me? I can already feel her staring at me!?"

"I hope she doesn't…" said Tom "If she does, she isn't the girl I met anymore! And isn't she supposed to be your best friend and completely trust you?"

"well… we have had some issues lately because she kept hanging out with you…" I sent him a sarcastic glare and he just laughed "and we didn't talk for like 5 months… so im not really sure…"

Matt in the middle was just really completely lost as to what was happening!

"You know Tom, I really don't understand how you can eat this crap every day!" ( He was talking about the school lunch, since me and matt both have our own lunch and Tom has the cafeteria lunch)

So Tom just threw his pasta at him and Matt came to sit on my side instead

"Bailey, wait! I wanna call u Bay cuz Bailey is too long!"

"your such a lazy ass Tom but sure!" at that moment the bell rang and my next class, was history and I had that class with all my other friends….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting! I was at my aunts wedding and I had not brought my computer! You can expect a new chapter today, possibly on Tuesday and of course one on Wednesday. Although after that, the next chapter which will be either chapter 5 or 6, will only be posted on Saturday. Thanks! Don't forget to review! And tell me what you think!**

**Previously on My Story:**

"You know Tom, I really don't understand how you can eat this crap every day!" ( He was talking about the school lunch, since me and matt both have our own lunch and Tom has the cafeteria lunch)

So Tom just threw his pasta at him and Matt came to sit on my side instead

"Bailey, wait! I wanna call u Bay cuz Bailey is too long!"

"your such a lazy ass Tom but sure!" at that moment the bell rang and my next class, was history and I had that class with all my other friends….

**Chapter 3**

After lunch, (which I had surprisingly enjoyed…) I had my history class, which unfortunately was with all the international people and so all my friends and trust me I was not looking forward to it! So I tried to get to class early and I asked if I could go to the bathroom.

That way by the time I got to class everybody will be seated and they would not be able to ask me questions. But I had a surprise as I got back from the bathroom Tom was in the class talking to my teacher, everybody else was staring at them. When I got back in, the teacher asked me to come join them and turned out I had to go to their history class and I would have to for the rest of the month… I really didn't know if I was happy or not because I would get to escape my friends but it would be all in Italian! So as we were walking out of the class we started talking even though everybody was staring at us and I knew they could hear us very well.

"hey Bay" said tom

"hey Tom, whatsup?"

"you gotta come to ur history class for the month…"

"I know, but ill survive THAT what im worrying about is the people in the class, not you and matt of course but you know the rest of them"

"don't worry I hope they will be fine, but our history teacher really likes you anyway and she is making us sit together, me you and matt, so it will be fine! At least you don't have your friends asking questions! "

"haha ya im happy I escape THAT at least!"

As we made our way down we talked like best friends would telling each other everything and laughing at the same time

As we got to the classroom I grew more and more nervous, what if they weren't nice especially since I am not the best at Italian, I can speak and understand since I am in the advanced level, but I don't speak as good as they do! Oh well Tom and Matt will help me!

When we went in, I did spot a table for us 3, where matt what sitting alone! That did make me smile, he had his usual goofy smile on his face that could make anybody crack up, but I found it cute and funny, it always made you feel welcome!

The teacher started speaking to me in Italian telling me to go sit down

**So that was chapter 3 guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Give me feedback! Comments and advice is always appreciated! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**XHappyDaysX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on My Story**

**When we went in, I did spot a table for us 3, where matt what sitting alone! That did make me smile, he had his usual goofy smile on his face that could make anybody crack up, but I found it cute and funny, it always made you feel welcome!**

**The teacher started speaking to me in Italian telling me to go sit down **

I was actually scared… I was in a classroom full of people that really didn't really like me… and just to add to the problems, my friends were about to question me… AND my best friend was about to hate me and that was just about the last thing I wanted…

The lesson passed pretty quickly, I could see though that the teacher was trying NOT to call n me so I wouldn't embarrass me… he did know that I was an a+ student so he didn't want to embarrass me any more. The Italians, especiallyt Matt and his other friend Carl, always called me 'mega mind'. My parents were just stricter than his so If I ever got an F my parents would get so Frikin mad at me…

Next, I found I had, free period, which middle schoolers don't have! So I was like WTF? When Matt and Tom told me! But turns out only we did get it so we could get to know each other better!

We actually had loads of fun during the 1 hour period!

"hey guys! How did u like… umm. Science," I asked them

"haha lol Bayls, that was math!" tom laughed at me. I had to admit it is pretty funny knowing I had just spent 1 hour in a class without knowing what subject it was!

"so bails, who do u have a crush on?" Tom asked me

"NOBODY!" oh god I thought… not this again… I knew this could g on for ages until they would eventually believe me… "what about u Matt?" I questioned trying ti change the subject to him.

"I can't tell because if I tell she will know…" he answered.

I looked around me, and we were surrounded by high schoolers… I was like WTF? Just then the bell rang and I heard Tom chuckle to Matt, 'saved by the bell man!'

I found that really weird! Could it be me? He abosolutly hated me like literally yesterday! Nope it couldn't be I refused to believe that that wads possible!

That's when in the hallway, I was walking side by side to Tom, and we came across a not so happy looking Kaela… she wasn't really hapy looking and I think Matt saw it aswell, so he just pulled me into this classroom saying

"bye bye kaela we have science!" trust me she did not look happy at all… more like firkin furious as if I was stealing her boyfriend! But since she didn't know, she didn't know that I was doing this for THEIR relationship! Not to steal him!

**Thanks guys! More will be up tomorrow! Lease tell me what you think of it and what direction I should goo with it! Thank youu so much! And im sorry If I hadn't updaed this story for ages! Thanks!**

**Xoxo **

**Bailey.**


End file.
